best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"4 Minutes" by Madonna and Justin Timberlake
"4 Minutes" is a song by Madonna and Justin Timberlake released in late 2007. It was apart of the album Hard Candy. This song has received extremely positive reviews from critics. Lyrics I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! I'm outta time, and all I got is four minutes Fikki fikki, four minutes, aye! Hey, uh, c'mon, Madonna C'mon boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Well, don't waste time Give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where this at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real just Say the word, and I'mma give you what you want The time is waiting (We only got four minutes to save the world!) No hesitating Grab a boy (then grab a girl!) Time is waiting (We only got four minutes to save the world!) No hesitating (We only got four minutes, heh a-four minutes) So keep it up, keep it up Don't be a Primadonna Uh, you gotta get in line, hop (Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock) That's right, keep it up, keep it up Don't be a Primadonna Uh, you gotta get in line, hop (Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock) Sometimes I think what I need is a "you" intervention, yeah And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good, by the way that you move, oh hey The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how 'bout you? If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real just Say the word, and I'mma give you what you want The time is waiting (We only got four minutes to save the world!) No hesitating Grab a boy (then grab a girl!) Time is waiting (We only got four minutes to save the world!) No hesitating (We only got four minutes, heh a-four minutes) So keep it up, keep it up Don't be a Primadonna Uh, you gotta get in line, hop (Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock) That's right, keep it up, keep it up Don't be a Primadonna Uh, you gotta get in line, hop (Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock) Breakdown, yeah (Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...) Yeah, uh (Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...) I only got four minutes to save the world Why It Rocks #Amazing beat that changes in fact every beat in this song is awesome. #Really amazing movie-like lyrics. #The film clip is really cool. #Tragic and dark yet compelling ending for the film clip. #Cool cover art. Category:2000s Category:Madonna Songs Category:Justin Timberlake Songs